


Assumptions

by Aravande



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Identity Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aravande/pseuds/Aravande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story on the assumptions made by so many people, too many times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lavi

They say that exorcists are never happy, that they all have dark pasts. Not Lavi, Lavi is unique. Lavi is happy and carefree, the perfect model of what an exorcist should be. Strong, compassionate, personable with a few quirks. But that was Lavi. Bookman Junior was a mess.

Sometimes, Bookman Junior wondered who he truly was. Not good enough as an exorcist to be truly be Lavi, not good enough as a Bookman to be Bookman Junior. When he looked in the mirror all he could hear was a small voice in his mind calling “Two-face, two-face, two-face...”. When Lavi smiled, Bookman Junior had to catch himself from smiling as well. When Lavi cried, Bookman Junior found himself crying along with him. Panda, as Lavi had so affectionately termed the Bookman, was not blind to his young charge’s turmoil.

Lavi was given two days notice before he disappeared into the night. His existence erased, never to be seen again, or to be found.

Matthew Baker started as a group of young adults crashed into him. They spoke with slightly accented English, falling over themselves to apologise. “ - sorry, we only wanted to...” The white-haired man’s voice trailed off, “Lavi? Is that you?”

Matthew Baker shook his head solemnly, “I apologize, I do not know of whom you are speaking of,”

“Baka Usagi! Don’t play games with us, do you know how-”

Matthew’s voice was steely hard, “I am Matthew Baker, no one else,” The group eventually left, ushered away by the woman, Matthew watched them leave with a bittersweet smile.

“Good-bye Leenalee, Allen, Kanda...”


	2. Kanda

People always assumed Kanda cared little for his comrades. His apparent apathy towards every living, breathing thing but himself and frequent death threats were easy to interpret as hostility, and in a way they were. 

For example, Kanda despised Leenalee, for all her big words she was rarely any use on the battlefield. When she got herself captured, she had the gall to act like a benevolent, noble hero.

Yet, once a battle started Kanda was everywhere, leaping from one skirmish to another. Once a battle started, regardless if you were an exorcist, useless finder or annoying civilian, Kanda would place himself between them and any Akuma.


	3. Allen

Allen could feel the 14th more and more often now, its presence becoming stronger and more overwhelming. He was no longer sure which of his desires was his own and which were influenced by the 14th. Allen no longer truly lived, he allowed himself to be buffeted around by the current, caving into other people’s expectations. In that way, he remained barely afloat.

Every morning, Jerry would cook up a huge breakfast for Allen, he assumed Allen would need the food. Therefore, Allen was sure that his appetite was natural. Kanda would then come and start a fight with him, raining Allen with some ridiculous threat or other. Allen would respond in kind, but he would always let Kanda initiate the fist fight. After all, Allen could never be sure that the desire to hit his friend was his own and not the 14th’s.

After that, Allen would be sent on a mission. Solo missions were the bane of Allen’s life. Alone, he could no longer tell which voice in his mind belonged to him. Could no longer tell leaving the village to their own devices and chase after the Akuma was of his own volition.

Allen knew that everyone had long since realized how much he depended on them. Yet, he found he no longer cared, if it allowed him to prolong the days he had before the 14th took over, Allen was satisfied. 

Allen was no longer fighting. The 14th had won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the story, I was inspired to write this after watching the scene where Lavi fights Rhode.


End file.
